The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
Wireless communication of messages, such as text messages and social media messages, are popular forms of discrete and quick communication. Such technologies allow individuals to send and receive messages without audibly communicating. However, textual communication requires hand and eye coordination, which may be impractical in some situations (e.g., driving). For example, textual communication may not be practical in situations in which a user's hands and/or eyes are focused elsewhere and/or the communication needs to be more “covert.”
Certain alternative output devices, such as those designed for users with disabilities, require a learning curve to understand a coded pulse message or to read braille. While switches and pulses may be available, devices implementing such techniques for message communication require an often steep learning curve. For example, such devices require counting and translating pulses by the user.